With development of mobile services, bandwidth demands for a wireless network are constantly increasing. However, capabilities of the wireless network become a key bottleneck for restricting development of mobile bandwidth. In order to implement site expansion and optimize transmission in the wireless network, a method for compressing data transmitted on the wireless network is put forward.
In an existing wireless network protocol, the following two data compression mechanisms are available:
First, a Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer of a wireless interface protocol stack provides header compression for an Internet Protocol (IP) data stream that is transmitted by an upper layer of the PDCP layer, for example, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/IP or Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP)/User Datagram Protocol (UDP)/IP header compression.
Second, an application layer of user data provides compression that depends on an application itself.
However, header compression provided by the PDCP layer only compresses a protocol header of user data, which achieves a relatively good effect when a protocol payload is relatively small, but has a limited compression effect when the protocol payload is relatively large. Although compression provided by the application layer of the user data is for the protocol payload, compression is not configured for all applications.
A network transmission optimization (NTO) technology is a technology used for the Internet and an enterprise network, and improves network or application performance by using technologies such as traffic reduction, traffic compression, traffic caching, and protocol acceleration, which can avoid defects of the foregoing two compression mechanisms. However, the NTO technology is for a standard IP protocol stack. Due to a protocol stack structure and an application scenario that are specific to a wireless network, the NTO technology cannot be directly applied. Therefore, how to deploy the network transmission optimization technology in the wireless network becomes a current to-be-resolved issue.